Rule of Thirds
by whackybiscuit
Summary: Request by Knightspark. Nel and Halibel have fallen for Ichigo but are now at war with each other, vying for his affection. Only, he's got enough love for the both of them. NelXichigoXHalibel! One-Shot!


Battle of the Third  
NelXIchigoXHalibel

 **A.N.: This is a request by KnightSpark. Please see my bio for information about requests.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon! Threesome! Bit Yuri!**

 _ **After the Thousand Year Blood War….  
**_ **Ichigo's Bedroom**

The sun was shining as Ichigo sat up in bed yawning. He couldn't get much sleep at night anymore and the result of it made him sleep in more than he expected. He looked at the time and frowned. "Great, gonna be late again for Ikumi, who's just gonna make me work harder…." Getting up, he tiptoed around the cause of his insomnia that were sleeping on the floor on a futon.

On the air mattress were the two Espadas Nel and Halibel, sleeping with their backs towards each other. The Arrancars were both in Gigais provided by Kisuke and they had both been living in Ichigo's for the better part of four months. Ichigo could still remember the awkward moment when he showed up to Kisuke's shop shortly after coming home from stopping Yhwach….

 _ **Four Months Ago….  
**_ **Urahara Shop**

Kisuke was sitting on his front porch as Ichigo walked up. The man had called Ichigo over to tell him something important. Ichigo saw that the scars the man had on his face had yet to heal, the sandy-blonde looking like Frankenstein's buddy. "Hey there, Ichigo," the man quietly said. "Good to hear you're still kicking. I heard it got pretty dicey."

"How are you?" Ichigo asked, concerned when he saw Kisuke's worn-out appearance.

"I'll live. Maybe…" he said before chuckling. "Me and Yoruichi are fine. She's back in the Soul Society with her brother. Anyway, reason I called you here is because I need to ask a favor." Taking off his hat he scratched the back of his head. "I've got company right now but me, Tessai and the kids are going off on a long vacation and I need someone to look after them. Could I ask that you let them stay with you for a while as long as they don't cause trouble?"

It was Ichigo's turn to scratch the back of his head. "Well…who is it? It isn't Grimmjow, is it?"

"No, of course not. Grimmjow left for Hueco Mundo soon after the battle was over. Your two new houseguests are-"

"ICHIGOOOOOOO!"

Kisuke was knocked off the front porch as Nel, in her adult form, rushed out of the shop and tackled Ichigo, knocking him to the ground. "Nel?!" Ichigo gasped, his head suddenly smothered by her huge breasts. "Why are you here?"

"Oh Ichigo! I've missed you so much!" Nel shouted into the street, not letting go of Ichigo while she suffocated him with her breasts. "Can I please stay with you for a while?" she asked, not hearing Ichigo's muffled cries to let him go. "Please? Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease!"

"Nelliel, I think he can answer you if you stop suffocating him," said a voice that Ichigo didn't recognize. When Nel finally let Ichigo out of her breasts, he saw a woman standing behind him who looked strangely exotic with her blonde hair and mocha-dark skin. "Hello, Ichigo Kurosaki."

While Ichigo had been fighting Yhwach, the Tres Bestia had infiltrated the Soul King's Palace with the help of Akon and some of the Soul Reapers left behind in the Soul Society and had rescued Halibel from Yhwach's dungeon, which was easier to infiltrate since Ichigo's battle with him had left most of the fortress demolished. After they'd rescued her they took her to Kisuke's for medical treatment. After the war had ended the Tres Bestia had returned to Hueco Mundo while Halibel stayed behind to enjoy the World of the Living and catching up with Nel. The two had been provided with Gigais that allowed them to no longer need to feed on souls for sustenance.

"Hi," Ichigo said.

As the woman helped him up, the woman introduced herself. "I'm Tier Halibel, the number three Espada." She stopped herself from saying anything else as she stared at Ichigo. Nel had bragged about how good Ichigo looked but she had no idea how handsome he was. "Um…may I stay with you for a while?" she asked, her cheeks pinkening slightly, much to her embarrassment. Infatuation was new to her, having never been attracted to any of her fellow Arrancars.

Ichigo nodded. "I guess. If you've nowhere else to go I'll see if I can have my dad prepare the spare bedroom."

Halibel nodded. "Thank you, Ichigo."

"Um…you can let go of my hand now…" Ichigo said after a minute.

Halibel looked down and saw that she was still holding Ichigo's hand. "Oh! I'm sorry!" she said, quickly letting go.

Not willing to let Halibel have all the fun, Nel jumped up onto Ichigo's back, hugging him tightly. "This is going to be so much fun! I'm gonna stay with Ichigo!" She leaned down and whispered into his ear, "So do I get to stay in your bed, Ichigo?" she asked, her voice dripping with seduction.

Ichigo blushed before trying to shake Nel off of him. "Nel!"

Kisuke watched the drama unfold as he picked himself up off the ground. He grinned when he saw the jealous look on Halibel's face and knew that Ichigo was in for some interesting days ahead of him. ' _As much as it kills me to not have two beautiful women gracing my home, I think Ichigo deserves a reward for all he's done….'_

Ichigo suddenly felt very uncomfortable as he walked the two home with him, both of them holding his hand.

It should go without saying but Isshin was very ecstatic when Ichigo came home with them….

 _ **That Night….**_

"Ichigo, can't I sleep with you?" Nel insisted as Ichigo prepared the futon on the floor of his room. Unfortunately for him, because Isshin was currently remodeling the guest bedroom and Halibel was uncomfortable with staying in his sisters' room when she didn't really know them, both ladies had to sleep in his room for the night until Isshin could find something appropriate for the two to sleep on.

"I don't mind sleeping on the floor," Halibel said, not wanting to be a bother for Ichigo. It'd been quite comical when they came home and met Ichigo's family, the two finding his father hilarious. Halibel found Yuzu to be quite sweet and Nel enjoyed Karin's spunk.

Nel walked over and hugged Ichigo while pouting, "Well I want to stay with Ichigo! Pleeeeeeeease?" she begged.

"Nel, my bed isn't big enough for the two of us!"

"Then sleep with us!" she insisted.

The two women both chuckled when they saw Ichigo's face turn red. "Teehee!" Nel giggled. "You really look like a strawberry now." Ichigo's blush deepened when he heard Halibel chuckle.

Sighing, Ichigo decided to relent. "Okay. But just for one night." He left the room to take a shower, leaving the two alone to get changed into the night clothes Ichigo had provided. The blonde turned to Nel and smiled. "He seems nice," she said.

"Yeah," Nel nodded only for her face to turn red when she saw the dreamy look on her successor's face. "Hey! Ichigo's mine! Back off!" she angrily said.

Crossing her arms, the Espada smirked. "What's the matter? Feeling a little insecure?"

Scowling, Nel glared at the blonde. "I was Ichigo's friend first! He's mine!"

Halibel turned around and sighed, knowing she couldn't deal with Nel when she was like this. "Fine. Let's just get ready for bed."

Ichigo walked back into the room and almost fainted when he saw that the girls' clothes didn't really match their curvy bodies. The shorts on them were more like short-shorts and their large chests strained the shirts that he'd given them. Halibel took Ichigo's hand and led him to the futon. "C'mon, Ichigo. Let's go to sleep." Nel got the lights before joining the two in the futon.

It was the first of many uncomfortable nights for Ichigo, the two girls treating him like he was their favorite body pillow. Ichigo found it nearly impossible to go to sleep, feeling their breasts press against him, their hot breath touching his neck and face…

That was the beginning of Nel and Halibel's battle for Ichigo.

 _ **Back to the present….**_

Ichigo was busy eating breakfast while the girls were busy upstairs. Kisuke had been gone for a month but even after he came back Nel and Halibel asked if they could remain with Ichigo as they both didn't want to leave him. They even went so far as to get part-time jobs in order to help Ichigo's family, stating that they didn't want him to think they were freeloading. Halibel had gotten a job as a lifeguard at the community pool while Nel became a worker for Kisuke at his shop.

Coincidentally the amount of customers Kisuke had increased dramatically after Nel started working for him….

Finishing his plate, Ichigo got up and headed upstairs, figuring that he should tell the two to hurry down before their meals went cold. He stopped dead in his tracks when Halibel stepped out of the bathroom, her hair soaked and a towel wrapped around her body, showing her hourglass figure. "Oh, Ichigo, is breakfast ready?"

Ichigo had to fight to keep his eyes from dropping to her cleavage peeking out of her towel. It'd been like this for four months. Halibel would routinely tease him with her elegant body in order to get a reaction out of him. After so many days Halibel, finding amusement in Ichigo's reactions, was becoming bolder with every attempt. "Yeah. Yuzu made waffles."

"That sounds nice," she said with a sly smile, sensing the boy's hesitance to look her below her eyes. She had to admit, she was rather fond of Ichigo. She'd teased Nel at first only for fun but as weeks turned into months she had started to fall for the boy. His kind and protective nature touched her. She made him feel warm on the inside whenever they spent time together. She teased him at first just to get a rise out of him but now she wanted him and wanted to know if he felt anything for her.

Judging by the tent in his pants, the answer was a very clear yes.

Before anything could happen between the Substitute and Espada, the door to Ichigo's room opened and out walked Nel in her casual clothes, a shirt that exposed a lot of her stomach and shorts that left little to the imagination in terms of her legs. "Oh hey, Ichigo!" Nel chirped when she saw Ichigo at the top of the stairs. "Breakfast ready?" she asked, her breasts bouncing.

"Yeah," he replied, the urge to stare getting harder by the second. "Yuzu made waffles."

"Goody! My favorite!" she walked past him, shaking her hips all the while and winked when she caught Ichigo staring before heading downstairs. Halibel merely rolled her eyes and entered Ichigo's room to get dressed, leaving the boy to wait outside.

Unlike with Halibel, who was subtle with her flirting, Nel was bold with her advances since she didn't want to lose to her friend. Nel loved Ichigo. He was more than just her friend. He was the center of her universe. She spent as much time with him as she could, finding his presence to be comforting. It wasn't that she wanted him to think her a harlot or a slut, but she loved him so much that she wanted to show him how much he meant to her.

As Halibel stepped out of the room, wearing a black shirt and white shorts, Ichigo walked past her and entered his room. On a shelf sat Kon, who was bound and gagged after trying to grab Nel's breasts while she slept. Ichigo sat down on his bed and sighed, trying to get his rapid heartbeat to die down. He didn't have to go to work today so he had planned to stay home and chill for the day.

He sighed as he lay back on the bed. He thought about his two roommates and blushed. He was very fond of Halibel and Nel, having come to care for the two Arrancars. Halibel was quiet and soft-spoken while Nel was energetic and adventurous. They were about as different as the moon and the sun but Ichigo cared for them just the same. The problem he was facing was that the two were constant with their teasing and flirting and while he cared deeply about both of them, he didn't want to hurt their feelings by picking one over the other. The last thing he needed was for the two to destroy the house in the middle of a grudgematch.

Sitting up, Ichigo left his room, hoping that he could handle today without letting his hormones take over. A war he found himself on the losing end of…

 _ **Ichigo's morning with Nel…  
**_ **Karakura Town**

"Oh! Over here, Ichigo!" Nel said, pulling Ichigo into a shop for clothes. "C'mon! Let's try some stuff on!" she said. They'd been shopping for clothes now that Nel had gotten her pay for the week and Nel wanted to spend some time and money with Ichigo. Ichigo decided to go with her since without him Nel was bound to get into trouble.

Nel spent the next hour letting Ichigo try on some new clothes, picking out several shirts and pants that made him stand out. Several of the other women in the store grew jealous as they saw Ichigo in his new outfits, wishing they were in Nel's shoes.

Ichigo relaxed as he tried on more clothes. He had to admit, Nel knew her stuff when it came to clothes; most likely from spending time with Yoruichi. Stepping out of the dressing room, back in his normal clothes, he smiled at Nel's happy face. "Thanks, Nel. I appreciate this."

"No problem, Ichigo! I always enjoy shopping with you!" she said cheerfully. Taking Ichigo by the hand, she led him out of the men's section with his purchases and into the women's section. "Now it's your time to watch me try on stuff now!"

Ichigo's relaxation ended when she led him into the underwear section. For an erotic hour Ichigo had to contend with Nel trying on just about every type of underwear the store offered, his head feeling light as she started to try on the skimpy thongs. ' _Must…resist…"_ he thought, the urge to go into the dressing room and make her his becoming unbearable. Nel was the very image of beautiful and the fact that she was doing all this to entice him was driving him to his breaking point.

As Nel stepped out of the dressing room in her normal clothes, grinning from Ichigo's red face, Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief. Nel walked by and kissed his cheek. "You enjoy the show, Ichigo?" She winked at Ichigo as they walked out of the store with her new purchases. "How about some lunch? And then…" she whispered into his ear, "Maybe later tonight I can put on what I bought, just for you…."

Ichigo stammered all the way back home….

 _ **Ichigo's afternoon with Halibel….  
**_ **Kurosaki House**

Ichigo was sitting on the couch watching TV. His father was out on call to the hospital and Nel had taken his sisters out for ice cream. He'd thought that Halibel went with him but when the woman sat down next to him he realized she'd stayed behind. "So what's on TV?" she asked.

Flipping the channels, Ichigo shrugged until he ended his channel surfing on Game of Thrones. "You ever watch this?" he asked.

"Your friend Yoruichi lent me the first book so I've a pretty good idea." The Arrancar scooted closer as they settled in to watch. As the minutes ticked by they both got comfortable, enjoying the show.

A tiny gasp left Ichigo's lips when Halibel laid her head on his shoulder, sighing contently as she watched, feeling Ichigo's heat sink into her. Ichigo was uncomfortable at first but after a few moments the Espada's presence became soothing and he smiled.

They watched the show for an hour, enjoying the presence of each other's company. When the show turned spicy as a sex scene unfolded, however, the soothing calm became an unbearable tension as they watched. Halibel was turned on as she watched, her legs rubbing together. Her hand slipped into Ichigo's and squeezed as she watched. Ichigo's heart raced, unable to stop watching despite his prudish mind.

Deciding to tease him so more, Halibel looked up and whispered into his ear, "This giving you any ideas, Ichigo?" Ichigo blushed when he realized for the first time just how close the Espada was to him. "You know…we're all alone, Ichigo. Nobody to interrupt us…" she said, leaning forward.

Temptation was assaulting Ichigo as she neared him. She wrapped her arms around him and laid on top of him, her fingers tracing his jaw. "Halibel…" he muttered.

"Ichigo…."

Just before Halibel's lips touched Ichigo's, the door opened and in walked Nel and his sisters. Halibel quickly got off of Ichigo and pouted, her chance ruined. Ichigo quickly changed the channel, trying very hard to coax his erection into dying down.

Nel saw the look on Halibel's face and stuck out her tongue, annoyed at Halibel trying to steal Ichigo. Halibel scoffed and got up, deciding to take a nap for a while.

Ichigo sat on the couch and sighed. He knew that they were close to each other's throats at this point and if this kept up, he was going to wind up in the middle of a catfight. He sat back and thought about what the others would do….

"What would Keigo do?"

" _I'd have them get into a mudpit and wrestle for me and then have a muddy threesome!"_

Ichigo facepalmed. "What would Mizuiro do?"

" _See which one of them has the better mature body and-_ "

"Nevermind. He's just as bad as Keigo when it comes to women. What would Chizuru do?"

 _"You really don't want to know what I'd do with them. Heheheheheh…."_

Ichigo sighed. Maybe having a bunch of perverts for friends wasn't the best of options. "Wonder what Rukia would do?"

" _Stop beating around the bush and stop toying with them. You're a kind person, Ichigo,"_ the voice of Rukia said in his head, " _Surely you've enough heart for the both of them."_

" _What she said,"_ the voice of Renji said.

" _Ditto,"_ said Ikkaku's voice.

Ichigo nodded, glad that his conscious wasn't a pervert like his friends. He got up and made his decision.

 _ **Later that night….**_

Ichigo entered the room and looked around. He figured now was as good a time as any as Yuzu and Karin had both gone to deliver dinner to their father who was still at the hospital. Both women were sitting on the futon, getting ready for bed. Nel was busy combing her hair while Halibel was writing in a tiny journal Ichigo had given to her. She had cherished the gift since she'd lost everything when Hueco Mundo was attacked and she was thrilled to receive a gift from Ichigo. The hairbrush, likewise, was a gift to Nel. When it became clear that the two were staying with him indefinitely, Ichigo went out of his way to get items in order to make them feel comfortable. Nel had been ecstatic when Ichigo gave her the gift, kissing his cheek and hugging him tightly.

"Hey girls," he said, walking over to them. "Mind if we had a talk?"

The girls looked up, surprised by the serious look on his face. Halibel put her book down and sat up while Nel turned around, the two sitting side by side. "What's the matter, Ichigo?" Nel asked.

Ichigo sat down on the futon in between them and took hold of their hands. "Look, I know that you two have been fighting over me for the past four months. I can tell that you both care about me and I don't want you to be at each other's throats to the point where you two start throwing punches."

Both of the girls were silent, knowing that their rivalry for Ichigo was starting to reach a boiling point. Nel squeezed his hand out of concern and Halibel threaded her fingers into his.

"Look…I care about you both. I…don't want you two to fight over me. So I…" his face turned red as he looked at the two beautiful women. "I want you both. I've enough love in my heart for you two." With those words in mind, he leaned forward and kissed Nel on the lips and then he kissed Halibel.

Both women's faces turned red as he kissed them, their dreams coming true. They leaned forward and pressed their gorgeous bodies against him as the took turns kissing him, each stopping to give the other some time with Ichigo. Halibel's fingers caressed his cheek as she broke away from the kiss. "I love you, Ichigo," she said. "You're the only man who's touched my heart."

"And I love you as well," Nel said, putting a hand on his chest and feeling the beat of Ichigo's heart. "I never want to leave your side."

Ichigo wrapped an arm around each girl and hugged them, his heart lifting from the worry that they wouldn't accept his decision. "Nel. Halibel. I love you too."

Nel was about to explode with excitement. She grinned from ear to ear and couldn't take it anymore. "Now for the fun part!"

"Wait! Nel!" Ichigo protested as the woman pushed him onto his back before whipping off her top. "Isn't it a little early for that?"

"For once I have to agree with Nelliel," Halibel said, reaching for her own shirt. "I think we've all been waiting for this!"

Because the two weren't wearing bras, when they removed their shirts they bared their huge breasts for Ichigo. The teen's hormones surged as he stared at the two. Their bodies were so beautiful, despite the difference in their skin. Nel's massive tits bounced as she cupped them, the huge mounds capped by hardened pink nipples. Her stomach was toned and she looked like everyone's wet dream. Halibel's breasts were just as big as Nel's, her dark mocha-chocolate skin making her look truly erotic to the boy, her dark nipples hardening from the cool air of the room.

The two women decided that Ichigo would look better with his clothes off and quickly moved on the air futon to remove them. Nel reached for Ichigo's shirt and tugged it off of him while Halibel slowly unzipped his jeans. After pulling Ichigo's shirt off she cupped Ichigo's face and kissed him while pressing her breasts into him. Ichigo succumbed to his emotions and slipped his tongue into Nel's mouth. He may have been a novice to the subtle art of making out with a beautiful woman but Nel was a good teacher, teasing his tongue with her own. Ichigo's hand reached up and palmed her left breast. He had no idea a woman's tit could be so warm and so firm but soft. Nel pulled away from the kiss and smiled as Ichigo reached with his other hand and grabbed her other breast. Her hands joined his and she sighed lewdly as they began to fondle her breasts. The aquamarine-haired woman bit down on her lip to suppress a loud moan as Ichigo's thumbs circled her pink nipples, heat flourishing in her chest.

While Nel was busy entertaining Ichigo with her breasts, Halibel was satisfying herself with the teen's lower half. A pair of black boxers covered the Espada's prize but she wanted to tease the boy some more. Her hands massaged the boy's thighs while she lowered her face in front of Ichigo's manhood, his erection straining against the fabric of his underwear. Ichigo had to fight himself as Halibel breathed on his cock, her hot breath feeling like fire from a dragon on his sensitive skin. Her hands gripped the waistband to his boxers finally and she tugged them off, Ichigo lifting himself up to let her slide them off. The blonde Espada licked her lips when she saw him. She'd sneaked a peek a few times in the shower but she'd never seen him erect. "My goodness, Ichigo," the woman purred as she ran a finger along the underside of Ichigo's eight inch shaft. "I never expected you to be this long or thick.

Seeing how much Ichigo was playing with Nel's breasts made the woman want to show what she could do. Ichigo tensed up as Halibel wedged his cock in between her huge tits, the woman eagerly squeezing them together to trap Ichigo's cock inside her soft cleavage. ' _It's so warm,'_ the woman thought as she gave Ichigo a heavenly titfuck. ' _My breasts feel like they're melting. I love it….'_

The softness of both Nel's and Halibel's tits enticed Ichigo to indulge in his fantasies. Sitting up, he leaned forward and wrapped his lips around one of Nel's breasts, his tongue assaulting her nipple. "Mmmmh!" the boy moaned into Nel's boob, his hand reaching below her to rub the spot between her legs.

"Oh yes…" Nel moaned, her head rolling backward. She'd felt like she was queen of the world as Ichigo sucked on her tit. She took Ichigo's hand and slipped it into her shorts, hissing in pleasure as his fingers touched her sensitive honeypot. Ichigo switched to her neglected nipple while fingering her, his cock twitching as it was massaged by Halibel's tits. Halibel, turned on by the sight in front of her, reached down and slipped a hand into her own shorts and started to finger herself, imagining the cock in her breasts going inside her. Nel gasped as Ichigo's teeth began to nibble on her nipple. "Ichigo, that feels so good. I love it…" she whispered, her hand going to her other tit and pinching her neglected nipple.

As much as Ichigo loved Nel's breasts he couldn't focus on them with Halibel giving him a titfuck. He never imagined that a woman's breasts would feel so good around his cock. Taking his lips off of Nel's boob, Ichigo lay backwards and grabbed Halibel's breasts, squeezing them tighter around his cock. "Halibel…that feels so good. I'm gonna cum…" he said, his breath quickening as his sac tightened.

Not wanting to be left out, Nel reached for her shorts and pulled them off along with her panties, revealing her bare womanhood, a patch of green hair above her wet pink lips. She crawled around Ichigo and lowered her pussy to his face. Ichigo got the message and leaned up and gently licked her folds. The taste of a woman's pussy was new to Ichigo but it was something that he took to fast, eagerly eating her out while Halibel pleasured his cock.

The blonde Espada leaned down and licked the head of Ichigo's manhood, tasting pre-cum as it dripped. "You look like you're about to burst," she teased. "Come now, Ichigo. Cum all over my tits."

Feeling Halibel's hot tongue lick his sensitive head drove Ichigo crazy. His head already felt dizzy from Nel's scent and the feel of Halibel's tongue and braeasts pushed him past the point of no return. He took his mouth away from Nel's snatch and cried out in unadulterated pleasure. "Can't hold on! Cumming!" he shouted before unloading all over Halibel's breasts, her dark skin painted white by the boy's spunk. Because of the fact that he was unable to relieve the stress from having two beautiful roommates in the past four months, Ichigo's balls were full of cum and his load was massive. After the last of Ichigo's cum shot out of his tip she leaned back and started to lick up the treat, purring from its hot taste. Nel crawled over to Halibel and leaned down, dragging her tongue across the woman's cum-stained skin. Ichigo sat up and watched as Nel licked Halibel's chest clean, his cock not softening at all thanks to the show.

Halibel gripped the futon and sighed as Nel's tongue pleasured her. Eyeing her juices running down the woman's leg, Halibel patted her head. "Nel, like you said. You were Ichigo's friend first. So why don't you be his first time as well," she said, a caring smile on her face.

Giddy with joy, Nel kissed Halibel deeply, their huge breasts pressing against each other before pulling away, giving Ichigo a seductive look. Ichigo smiled as he took her into his arms, their noses touching as they looked at each other. "Nel, are you ready?" he asked.

Nel smiled lovingly and put her hand on his chest, feeling his heartbeat once more. "Yes. I want to be one with you, Ichigo." She lay back on the futon and spread her legs, her fingers spreading open her pink hole. "Take me, Ichigo. Make me your woman."

Ichigo could feel sweat roll down his back as he braced himself for manhood. Gripping his cock he got in between the girl's legs and rubbed the head against her hot entrance. Nel arched her back from having her hole teased and gasped when Ichigo finally pushed into her. Ichigo lost himself to the feeling of Nel's pussy around his cock. ' _She's so tight and wet! It feels so good. So this is sex,"_ he thought as he buried his cock up to the hilt. Nel wrapped her legs around his waist and helf onto him, her walls stretching around his thick girth. "Nel," he muttered, his face inches from hers. "You feel amazing."

"So do you," Nel moaned. "You feel so good inside me." Her hands reached for Ichigo's neck and pulled him into a deep kiss. The former Espada moaned into her lover's mouth as he started to move. ' _He's so deep inside me! He's hitting spots I never knew existed! I don't want him to stop! Take me, Ichigo. Take me whole!'_

Ichigo slowly thrust in and out of her, trying to become accustomed to being inside a woman. Taking his lips off Nel's he gripped her waist and began to move faster inside of her, her walls tightening around him with every thrust. It was as if her body was made just for him, the boy feeling better than he had in his entire life. Leaning back, he put more strength into his hips and watched as Nel's massive tits bounced wildly in front of him.

It was only when he felt warm breath hit his ear and breasts pressing against his sweaty back did he turn his head, seeing the smiling face of Halibel. She wrapped her arms around his waist and began to sensually rub her body against his, her grinding matching his thrusting into Nel's pussy. "You're so sexy, Ichigo. Fuck Nelliel. Fuck her hard," she whispered, preying upon Ichigo's darkest inhibitions like she was a devil on his shoulder.

With Halibel spurring him on with her dirty words and sensual grinding, Ichigo began to fuck Nel faster and harder, his hips slamming into hers as he pushed his cock deeper into her pussy. He lifted one of Nel's legs and put it on his shoulder, turning her body slightly to fuck her at a deeper angle, getting an idea from a video that Keigo once lent him.

Nel's hands went to her breasts and pressed them together. "So deep! So good!" she moaned. "Ah! Yes! Ichigo!" she moaned with every thrust, never wanting this to end. A loud gasp left the woman as Halibel reached around Ichigo and rubbed her clit, her world turning white as she felt ecstasy wash over her. "Ohhhhh! Cumming! I'm cumming, Ichigooooooo!" she slurred, her face turning slutty as her body tensed up for her orgasm.

Halibel could tell from the debauched look on Ichigo's face that her lover was on the verge of climax himself. "Go ahead, Ichigo," she whispered, her free hand reached beneath the boy to play with his balls. "Cum inside her. Cum deep, deep inside her pussy."

"Nel! Ahhhhhh!" Ichigo cried out as he exploded inside her, climaxing along with Nel. Her walls tightened around Ichigo's manhood while her juices gushed, soaking Ichigo's balls and Halibel's hand. Nel's ecstasy increased when she felt Ichigo cum inside her, the boy unloading what felt like every drop of cum he had in his balls into her. Her hand went to her stomach and she rubbed her belly as he filled her womb to the brim, his hot cum feeling like it'd scorch her womb.

Ichigo panted for air while he pulled out of Nel, his cock softening from unleashing such a huge salvo of spunk. He turned his head, only for Halibel to smash her lips against his, her hand rubbing her own pussy, her shorts soaked through. "Ichigo, it's my turn." Halibel smiled seductively at her lover before turning around and getting on her hands and knees.

Ichigo didn't hesitate as he reached for her shorts, reaching around her to unbutton and unzip them before slowly pulling them off along with her underwear. His manhood twitched when he was graced with the sight of Halibel's phat ass, her round cheeks tempting him. Eyeing her wet pussy, Ichigo leaned forward and licked it, finding the taste of Halibel to be just as good as Nel's.

"Mmmmmh yeah…" Halibel sighed, her hands gripping the futon as Ichigo's tongue entered her snatch. "Ohhh, don't tease me anymore, Ichigo!" she pleaded. "I need you now!" She didn't want any more foreplay. Right now all she wanted was for Ichgio, the young man she'd fallen for, to rock her world.

Licking Halibel's dripping honeypot had reenergized the boy, Ichigo's cock standing at attention once more. Getting onto his knees, he palmed Halibel's ass and spread her dark, juicy cheeks. Halibel smiled as Ichigo slipped his cock into her pussy, the two lovers finally coming together. Ichigo's grip on Halibel's ass tightened as he felt her around his cock. ' _She's just as tight as Nel! It feels amazing!'_

"Ohhhh…fuck, Ichigo," Halibel groaned once Ichigo slid all the way inside her, his hips touching her ass as he buried his cock up to the base. "You're so deep…"

Ichigo leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Halibel before moving, moaning with pleasure as her walls tried to suck him back in even as he pulled out. The Espada moaned with each thrust into her, closing her eyes as her lover hit all the right spots. Ichigo's hands reached for her breasts and squeezed them playfully as he slowly pushed in and out of her, his hips slapping against her ass.

"Faster…"Halibel pleaded, the ache inside her growing. Turning her head she kissed Ichigo as she pushed her ass into him, causing her bubbly ass to jiggle each time they connected. "Harder…" Her back arched as Ichigo's fingers pinched her nipples. Ecstasy flowed through the Espada like lightning as her lover pleasured her, her mind fogging up. "Deeper….

Ichigo leaned back and gave Halibel what she'd been wanting. Steeling himself so he didn't cum quickly, Ichigo gripped Halibel's waist and began to fuck her hard. Halibel's arms wobbled as her pussy was pounded by Ichigo's thick cock. ' _So good! I don't think I can have sex with anyone but Ichigo ever again!'_ she thought as her body responded on its own, her ass bucking harder into Ichigo's thrusts. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as he gave her ass a good smack. ' _Yes! Do it, Ichigo! Make me your bitch!'_

Though she didn't say the words, Ichigo did exactly that. The sight of Halibel's sexy ass shaking with each thrust was too tempting not to give a good spanking. Every few thrusts Ichigo would smack her tender asscheeks, her ass becoming a shade of red as his spanking continued. Ichigo loved how with each smack to her bottom she'd tighten around him, as if begging him for more.

The two lovers were experiencing pure bliss, but things soon became much hotter when Nel decided to involve herself.

"Oh!" Halibel gasped when she felt it.

"Nel!" Ichigo cried out, his horny body loving it.

Nel had crawled beneath Ichigo and Halibel and started to lick Ichigo's cock as it entered and left Halibel's pussy. Her tongue flicked over to Halibel's sensitive clit occasionally, giving it a good lick before going back to Ichigo's cock, tasting Halibel's juices on it.

The feeling of Nel's tongue on his sensitive cock while driving it in and out of Halibel's tight hole caused Ichigo to lose his mind. As if possessed by a wild animal he gripped Halibel's waist tighter and started to pound into the Espada with sheer abandon, his hips smacking against Halibel's ass so hard it was sure to leave bruises later. Halibel was barely capable of coherent thought anymore, the only thing coming out of her mouth were loud moans and lewd begging for more. "Yes...yes…yes…YES…YESSS…YESSSSSSS!" Halibel shirked as the dam inside her burst free, her toes curling as her pussy gushed around Ichigo's cock. "FUCK ME, ICHIGO! CUM WITH ME!" she shouted, covering Nel's face with her juices.

Ichigo leaned down and held on to Halibel as his hips moved beyond his control. "Ah! Halibel! I can't stop!" he grunted into his ear. His grip on her waist tightened when Nel started to lick his balls. He felt the ascending feeling inside him and he couldn't hold it back any longer "CUMMING!"

Halibel stuck out her tongue like a lewd whore as Ichigo creampied her; his cum filling her womb like it did Nel's. The former Espada scooted up until her face was in front of Halibel's and smiled when she saw her friend's slutty sex-face, pulling her into a deep kiss as the blonde Espada rode out her orgasm.

Ichigo felt like he'd run a marathon as he pulled out of Halibel, sitting down and trying to cool off, his body thick with sweat. Both women sat up and crawled over to Ichigo, their hands gently pushing him onto his back and then lying with him, their naked bodies pressing against his. Nel traced circles on Ichigo's chest as she soaked up his warmth. "Ichigo, you're amazing," she whispered.

"I have to agree," Halibel said, sliding her hand into Ichigo's.

"Thanks, ladies," he said, wrapping his arms around the two. "But are you sure it was a good idea for me to cum inside you?" he asked out of concern.

"You can relax, Ichigo," Halibel explained, "Kisuke told us that while we're in a Gigai, we can't get pregnant. So there are no worries."

Ichigo smiled before kissing his lovers; first Nel and then Halibel. "Nel. Halibel. I love you."

Both number three Espadas smiled at their lover and kissed his cheeks. "I love you too, Ichigo," they both said at the same time.

Pulling the covers over them, the three lovers quickly fell asleep in each other's arms….

…All the while forgetting about Kon, who had been watching the whole time.

' _Dammit! Ichigo gets all the luck!'_ the poor Mod Soul thought, still bound and gagged….

The End


End file.
